


In the Garden

by jaimistoryteller



Series: 2018 February Flash Fics [7]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Magic, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: James is a bit stressed over the fact they have invited Q over and he doesn’t want anything to go wrong.





	In the Garden

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Chinese terracotta soldiers, spelunking, lilacs 
> 
> I will be posting the rest over the next week or so as they are mostly done and just needed edited.

James’ POV

Three weeks ago Seren bit his hand, after Q’s familiar let go, the three of them went to dinner. They were assigned missions the night after. Alec was sent to deal with an arms dealer while he got sent on an intelligence gathering mission. Now they’re both home and they decided they should ask him over.

He woke up this morning doubting himself and why Q would want to come to their place for dinner. To deal with that, he went to the greenhouse run by a fellow earth elementally inclined person and bought himself a new lilac. When he got home with it, he spent some time in the garden figuring out where the best place for his new plant would be. Definitely an  advantage as an earth and water elemental.

Sometime during the planting process, Alec joins him, settling nearby and watching him work.

“Why did we ask him to come over here for dinner?” He grumbles as he sinks his fingers into the soil around his new lilac sapling. It’ll be a large bush by the end of the day. He’s nervous and that extra energy is best spent pouring it into his garden.

“Because we’re getting to know him and you like cooking?” His long time partner answers, lounging in a lawn chair.

Closing his eyes, he drops his head and bites back a sigh.

“Do you know what you want to make? I can go get whatever it is from the store that’s needed.” Alec offers softly, warm winds wrapping around him.

“I’m going to use those fresh beef tips we picked up yesterday along with some of my tomatoes, peppers, and onions.” He answers, rolling his head a bit to get the tension out of his neck. “Maybe some pineapple and cranberries. I have some bushes, it wouldn’t be hard to get one of them flowering.”

Although if he’s being truthful with himself, he knows it won’t just be one of them, and they will end up with a surplus of fruits to go with the abundance of vegetables they’re already going to have. Apparently there will be a lot of food going to the food bank tomorrow. That’s got to be an advantage to when he’s having a stressful day.

The movement of the air is all the warning he gets before his partner settles behind him, calloused fingers resting on his shoulders, carefully kneading the muscles.

He relaxes into the shoulder rub, humming quietly in pleasure. “Thanks love.”

“I’d tell you to relax, but I know that’s not happening,” Alec comments as he keeps rubbing his shoulders. “Unlike all those idiots Medical kept matching us with, Q’s as strong as we are, he’s intelligent, he’s sassy and snarky, and doesn’t take our shit.”

“True,” he mumbles, leaning backwards a bit. “I don’t want to fuck up.”

“Understandable. We spent quite a bit of time being certain what we want isn’t within grasp, and now it is.” His partner’s hands move down, working the knots out of his mid-back.

Alec might be the one who gets jealous easier, but he’s normally the one who feels things deeper and faster. He’s wanted a bond for years, even thought that he might be able to have one with Vesper or Madeleine, only it didn’t work out with either.

“His familiar doesn’t like us,” he mutters, wiggling his fingers in the soil. “What if he decides we’re not worth the hassle because Seren doesn’t like us? She’s a cat. It’s not like bribery will work on her.”

His partner leans forward, arms slipping around his waist to tug them flush together. “We bribe her with her favorite treats and by taking care of Q,” Alec suggests, nosing at behind his ear. “Probably by spoiling the other cats as well, since they’re her companions when he’s not home.”

“Right,” he agrees. Perhaps they should share some of their hobbies with him? That’s good for bonding right? “Maybe we can take him spelunking sometime. I can think of several breathtaking caves humans don’t explore — they can’t feel the potential collapse and weak points the way I can.”

“Good idea,” his partner whispers in his ear, “Or to the beach house. We can also travel somewhere else, there’s got to be a place he wants to see but hasn’t for some reason.”

Snorting, he replies, “He doesn’t like flying. We should find out why.”

 _Feeling better?_ Alec queries, a reassuring brush against his mind.

He nods, “Yeah, thanks. We should get ready for dinner.”

“Finish draining the excess energy off.” His partner suggests, nipping at his ear and asking, “What color are those lilacs going to be?”

“Yellow with white edges,” he answers, leaning forward again, and spreading his senses out, finding the sapling’s roots. “I was thinking of trying to make a new color but wasn’t sure what to do.”

“Why don’t you see if you can make one where the different flowers are different colors rather than the same?” Alec recommends as he lets go and scoots back. “Like several shades of yellow and red.”

He thinks about it for a bit. It’s not something that he’s done before. None of his plants are multicolor because he’s changed them. Most of his plants have cross pollinated, a side effect of his magic giving them a bit of extra life. Those cross breeds might come out with different colors but none of it is intentional.

“It’s yellows, so I will see what I can do with that,” he comments, he shifts his focus from his senses to the plant itself. It doesn’t take him long to find the traits that make it yellow and white. Now how to tweak those traits to make it multiple, random shades of yellow so some will be pale or bright or dark, some with white edging and others will not? He can do this.

Closing his eyes, he takes a deep breath and exhales, finding what he needs and changing it. By the time Q gets here tonight his new lilac bush will be flowering. He hopes that the mage will like them.

After he lifts his hands from the soil, he’s brushing them off against each other when he remembers the ad he saw in the newspaper. Turning to glance at Alec he remarks, “I wonder if he’d like the Terracotta Warriors exhibit at the British Museum.”

His partner’s laughter fills the air.

He joins a moment later, the remaining stress fading away.

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi
> 
> Thanks to SandyWormbook for the betaing.


End file.
